Heartbeat
by Sic Et Non
Summary: I walk into an empty room and suddenly my heart goes boom ... He’s here with me.


Heartbeat

I walk into an empty room and suddenly my heart goes boom ... He's here with me.

A/N – Was just listening to my playlist and this song came on and Boom. Straight into story mode, literally by the end of this song I had finished this. Don't think I've ever written that fast.

Disclaimer – I own neither Twilight, any of its characters nor the song mentioned below.

Inspired by Eurythmics' song 'There must be an angel (playing with my heart)'.

--

The room was silent when I entered the lights dim and the door quickly closed behind me. No one could know I was in here. It was getting harder and harder to sneak away, to find moments when I could escape. There seemed to always be a watchful eye nearby that was keeping my being accounted for.

But I managed each time. I had to. These moments were all that kept me going, all that kept me here. I lived for them, for him.

My heart stuttered and I knew he was here. The light did not change, the door had not opened, and no draft to indicate the window had been shifted. I still did not know how he managed it but I knew he was there.

Even in an empty room my heart still went boom just because he was near.

"Bella." His voice was whisper soft, smooth as velvet and I closed my eyes at the sound. When I opened my eyes he was in front of me.

"Edward." My voice was quiet but trembled with emotion and I stepped forward into his embrace. His arms encircled me, pulling me tight to him and I let out a soft sigh. He pulled me tighter.

"My love." His voice whispered around my head as his lips kissed across my brow. I only pressed deeper into him, seeking his warmth and wanting no space between us. These moments rarely lasted beyond that...moments. We did not have long, never had long.

"Love." He slipped a finger underneath my chin and raised my head, meeting my eyes with the full force of his stare. "This will be over soon, so soon, and then we'll be together." My lips formed a smile at his words and he took that as permission to lower his head to mine.

Our lips met in gentle passion, the sweetness overriding all else and causing my focus to swim. His kiss was slow and languid, as if we had all the time in the world to show the other our feelings. To let this kiss carry on in its quiet intensity, slowly taking over the rest of our bodies until nothing mattered but this feeling of sweet and everlasting love.

He pulled away slowly, letting his lips drop butterfly kisses across my cheeks and eyelids as I concentrated on the feelings he brought out in me.

I had never imagined a love like this. It was a slow burn throughout all my body, spreading with warmth so none of me was left without this feeling. Intense and irrevocable, this feeling would never leave my heart. It would be there always, just as it would always be within his. We owned each other's hearts.

As I opened my eyes to meet his gaze, filled with emotions a hundred lifetimes would take to express, I knew our time was almost gone. He always knew, it was how we never got caught, how we continued to meet even as the danger mounted.

He opened his mouth but my finger pressed to his lips, we had not had long enough, could never have long enough. He kissed my finger before pulling my hand from his mouth, showering each digit with a soft, smooth kiss before returning his lips to mine.

He kept my hand in his, gathering the other as he went, and pulled both to rest on his shoulders. Trailing his fingertips down my arms he reached my waist and gripped my hips, pulling me firmly into his body.

This kiss was firmer, faster, almost forceful. I knew he loved me; it was in every action he bestowed upon me. Now he showed me his desire. My hands slipped up from his shoulder to his hair, pulling his head down to meet mine as I pushed my body closer into his and ran my tongue across his lips.

He did not allow me entrance but swept his tongue into my mouth. A shudder ran through my body as he tasted me, his tongue massaging every inch of my mouth. I did not want this to end, a yearning was spreading through me, making my blood boil and my heart race. He crushed our bodies together, even as my body weakened from lack of its vital substance.

We parted gasping, still standing as if one and I could feel every part of him. Our upper bodies brushed as our chest heaved and his gaze lingered on me, setting the blazing fire within me even more aglow.

This could not be wrong, what we felt. It was too strong, so complete and it was everlasting.

"Love."Edward spoke, his voice rough and husky with emotion. "You must go, they are to begin looking for you any moment now." I did not question him, he was never wrong. He swept my hair back before trailing his fingers down my cheeks, feeling the flush that our kiss had brought.

"When will I see you again?" He stepped back from me and I instantly felt the cold and lack of his body against mine.

"Soon." He promised.

"How soon?" My breathy stubbornness brought a smile to his lips and my heart fluttered once more.

"Soon, love. I cannot say when but know this is almost over; we will be together and far from here and then our love will bring no shame and be no secret." I nodded my head closing my eyes to receive one last, slow burning kiss. When my eyes reopened he was gone.

I heeded his words of time keeping but still took a moment to collect myself. It would do no more harm than bring questions if I were found alone in a room, but alone in a room and flushed? No, I needed to be in control and be composed. Questions would only bring about lies and anyone who knew me would say that that is not my forte.

Nodding my head as I placed my emotions back into the guarded box I had to keep them in, I slipped back out the door and along the hall towards the ballroom. It was still crowded and I placed myself into conversation just as one of my many minders appeared.

"Miss Swan, we were starting to worry, we had not seen you in some time." A small smile came to my lips as I reassured my minder, even as I was crying out inside at the overbearing protectiveness around me. "Your father wishes for your presence." I smiled once again and took the arm pressed towards me. His hand went on top of mine and I was hastily steered to the other side of the room. I would not be escaping again tonight.

"Bella!" My father cried and I smiled truly at him. No matter how many faults he had, his love for me was true. "You shouldn't wander off like that, even in a place like this. Always have someone with you!" I simply nodded at his lecture; even though no one thought anyone but invited guests could come here they still took no chances with me.

I was, after all, the Governor's daughter.

"Jacob, she's been found, off chatting idly, again."

And I was betrothed.

It was no love match, not on my part. My heart belonged to another. But the treaty my father had helped design would be sealed with our marriage, would forever link family and blood and therefore common interest. My interest had not been involved, I was purely a signature on a dotted line, forever holding two families together.

My heart, and its possessor, held no part in this.

I smiled at my fiancé and accepted his arm for a dance. He was not a bad man, no, he was an extremely good man. But he was not the man my heart beat for and therefore, no matter how much I knew my betrayal would cause troubles and problems, I could not feel much regret. There were other ways for this treaty to be signed and honoured.

There was no other way for my heart. It only beats for one man and I had vowed, we both had, that if we could not be it would beat no more. For my heartbeat did not truly belong to me but him; my life, my love, my Edward.

My heart.

--

A/N – I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think, this all happened so fast and I'd love to get feedback. But most importantly, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
